Miniature magnetic cores are used to manufacture in particular miniature magnetic field sensors also called “micro-flux gate sensors”.
These miniature sensors are designed to measure magnetic fields (or variations of magnetic fields) that are particularly continuous or of low frequency, and of the order of a few nanoTeslas currently. They are particularly used to detect the very slight variations of the Earth's magnetic field.